Our Wedding Night
by Yokoyoko
Summary: Oga Tatsumi and Hildagarde shared their vows and had their ceremony by the beach. They decided to spend their honeymoon in a Master Suite so no one would disturb their peaceful time. And speaking of honeymoon, nothing could go wrong during their first night as husband and wife right ? One Shot.


**Hello again fellow readers!**

**This is my one-shot fic on Oga and Hilda's wedding night xD**

**No MUSHY stuffs!**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review me :D**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub is not mine!**

* * *

**Our Wedding Night**

It was in the middle of the night in June, two newlywed couple were standing next to eachother by the door fascinated by the interior of the Master Suite that they booked from a five star hotel for three days and two nights for their honeymoon.

"This is your Master Suite Mr. and Mrs. Oga, please enjoy your night" as the bellboy bowed and finished his duty to escort the newlyweds to their room and left both of them to have a moment of their own. A night that every married couple will always remember.

"Soooo… You like it?" The tall man's eyes were wondering around as he asked his new wife about the room that he booked. "It's hard you know to get this place booked, do people get married and stay here everyday? If you're gonna complain, I'll seriously kick your ass Hilda."

"Fool, who asked you to pick this place? I wanted near the ocean, this is 5km away from the ocean. And it's too big." glared the blonde bombshell wife. "Besides, it reminds me of Young Master, he loves the ocean you know."

"Hell he only takes a piss there, but he's here too somewhere with Lamia and aneki. And besides, we did get married at the beach, isn't it enough?" he whined while untying his silver bow tie and loosen up some buttons. "And we do get a break from taking caring of baby Beel for a few days. Let's use it wisely."

It was a tiring day for the two demons married couple. In the morning they had exchanged vows, eventhough their vows weren't the usual vows that normal couples do, a lot of cursing and glaring at eachother. Luckily only close friends and families were invited, so the tension on the altar was not a new thing for them to see. Hell if they said something sweet, that would be _mega weird. _Even on their wedding day both Oga and Hilda never stopped arguing nor giving eachother bad names.

After exchanging vows and rings, they straight have their party. They held it on the hotel that Oga booked for them to spend their first night as husband and wife. The tall man was indeed handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, which was in a trim two button double-breasted tux. With a white pleated shirt that matches the suit and a semi spread collar, not forgetting the black silk bow tie and black expensive shoes.  
His father complained why didn't her choose a white tux instead. But when Oga tried it, it didn't suit him. He looks more of a chef than a groom, and in addition, it made him look like a badass with a devilish smile.

Freaky.

His hair was in a messy style but that what's make him sexy. He didn't get why all the hard work that they planed for months was only spend by a day? Tiring!

Oga groaned trying to untie his bow with both of his hands "Stupid bow…"

Hilda turned her head and noticed him struggling with his bow tie. "You brainless moron". She helped him loosen up the fabric gently until the bow became one single long fabric and walked to the vanity next to the huge window and placed it there.

She couldn't help it but smiled gazing out the window. It wasn't very near to the ocean, but the room was on the highest level on the hotel, which gave them a perfect view of the beautiful city.

Oga couldn't stop staring at his wife. _Wife? _A few years ago when they were still in their teen, people would assume that they're married. But now? Hell yeah they _**are**_ married. He still couldn't believe that he proposed to the blonde almost a year ago. He had a steady job working under his father company, purchased a small apartment in the city, and yes he still beat up guys like in the old days. Baby Beel never stop growing and learning every day, not to mention he gotten stronger and learned a few words. Even he has a stronger bond with Oga, not to mention he has no issues of Oga being away more than 15m!

Life is moving. It never stopped.

He gazed his so-called blonde bombshell wife from head to toe. She was dead gorgeous. It would be a lie if no men were attracted to her. He had to chase away men that are ogling over her every time they're out of the house. But now, she has a ring to show off to those men.

Her long golden locks were tied up into a French twist which left her curly strands on both sides of her cheeks, with her white veil still on the back of her hair. Light make up polished her pale look a like porcelain skin which made her more _appealing_. Not to mention her eyes. Her bangs were hair sprayed and tuck in on her left ear, revealing the most beautiful green orbs he had ever see. Hilda once mentioned during their teen days that her left eye was covered due to the different visions of both eyes, and it made her nauseated. But Dr. Forkas took care of it. He didn't exactly remove her gift, but he disabled her left eye for having its powerful vision, so now Hilda can feel how is it like to have a normal eye. It was the doctors' gift for her wedding.

For once in his life, he should thank Misaki and his mother for choosing the wedding dress. Thank God it was not black. Oga imagined what if Hilda walked down the aisle and wore a black dress? This isn't a fucking funeral. It's an event that happens once in a lifetime. He couldn't imagine seeing himself twenty years from now sitting on a couch, looking at his wedding picture, with a bride wearing a Black witch costume. Hell no that will happen.

He was lucky that Hilda agreed to have their wedding in the human world with human culture, which is ten times normal comparing to the ceremony in the demon world., where the groom have to catch an 18 meters monster to give to the bride as a proposal, then kill a medusa's hair to make soup out of it.

_**No way in hell.  
**_  
Oga continued trailing down his eyes to her gown. His bride pale skin gave a rich white texture to the mermaid wedding dress which hugged her curvaceous hourglass figure perfectly. The gown was strapless with a crossover sweetheart neckline with a crystal beaded belt accents the natural waist. The mermaid lacy skirt is tightly fitted to the body and flares out from her knee to the ground which made her walk more elegant. Hilda was slightly taller than her usual height, she was wearing a pair of white stilettos shoes that Oga himself couldn't understand how women could walk on those shoes for hours.

"What are you staring at you trash?"

Oga woke up from his daydream and was a little startled. "You seriously gonna keep calling me that woman?" He sat on the couch and started to open his shoes and suit.

"Depends, you want me to call you _honey _instead?" a smirk escaped from her small lips, and walked to vanity to take a seat.

"As a matter of fact, keep calling me trash." Oga shivered as she called him _honey_.

Hilda smiled at him through the reflection on the mirror in front of her and lifted her hands to take off the veil from her hair and kicked her heels off. "You humans have… a pleasant ceremony which me myself enjoyed."

The groom walked behind her and helped her to take off the little pearls off her hair. "Of course we do, it wasn't a traditional wedding though. How many little stuffs are placed on your hair? It's annoying!"

"How am I supposed to know? Your mother did my hair this morning. She cried a lot you know." She put up a sad smile while talking off her earrings and placed it inside a tiny box.

"Yeah even my old man started groveling nonsense. Hell even Furuichi was upset that I got married first, he even threat me that I won't have a peaceful life." He shrugged. And started to take out some bobby pins out of Hilda's hair and let her long silky hair flow down to her back. "You're beautiful you know woman?" as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Hilda smiled and got up, took a few steps and turned her back to him while holding her hair up. "Help me open up the zipper. The gown's killing me."

The male gulped and reached the zipper which was located on her mid back and started to unzip it. "Seriously why is it so tight? Your tits must be squished now." And thus, Hilda slapped his head.  
Then Oga remembered something important.

They are married.

For real.

It's their first night as a real husband and wife.

Plus, they're alone.

This mission is not accomplished until they _**do that.**_

'_Shit, I'm fucked. What I'm gonna do? This must be her hint for me to make the first move!'_

He stared at her flawless bare back for a few seconds and cleared this throat. "Th-There."

"What are you so nervous about? I'm going to take a bath and have my beauty sleep." Snorted Hilda while holding her gown to it won't fall on the ground and started walking to their bathroom which is located inside their room and closed the door leaving the groom frozen with an an open jaw.

What the hell?

"Don't tell me that woman doesn't know the traditional thing that happens after a man and a woman get married?!" he was on four on the ground looking defeated. No way he was going to ask Furuichi on what to do nor Lamia about the demon worlds' culture. It would ruin his pride as man for sure. "Have I failed on being a man?"

Oga sigh and took a pair of dark sweatpants with his read t-shirt and went to the other bathroom. Hilda took the bathroom with the bathtub where Oga with the showers. It was funny that they had two separated bathroom though. One was inside their bedroom and one was outside near the living room.

Oga finished showering and went to the living room, turned on the T.V and sat on the big couch while flipping on channels. "What is that woman doing? Did she drowned or something? Sheesh." He mumbled having his right arm on the arm of the couch and leaning his head on his palm while the other hand was holding the remote flipping channels.

He suddenly smiled at himself when his eyes glanced at the ring on his left hand. "I really can't believe that I'm married to that bitch."

And again it hit him. He doesn't know a single thing how to please a woman. Well yeah he watched some porn during his teen years, read some article about sex, or made jokes about it with his colleagues.

He never held a woman's hand except Hilda's.

He never hugged a woman expect Hilda.

And he never kissed a woman except Hilda!

' _I am ready. I am screwed. I am ready! Am I? I do wanna __**do**__ her. ' _He was seriously thinking and blushed at his own comments.  
_' Ok ok, just go with the instincts, MEN INSTINCTS! Yeah! Just like beating those shits in Dragon Quest! Where should I start? Kissing her? Rubbing her tits? Finger her? Or tickle her? GYAH! This is harder than changing a diaper! ' _Oga started to scratched his head furiously.

The lights were dim as Hilda entered the living room. She could tell by her husbands face that something is bothering him. He usually would know if someone was approaching him but this time, it's like he's ignoring her presence. And he was mumbling words that she cannot understand.

Oga's mind was occupied by his own thoughts until he felt a presence near him and kissed his lower jaw. He was startled and saw his blonde beauty smelled of roses wearing… something… something _revealing._

"Whoa! Whoa! The fuck are you wearing?" Oga flushed while rubbing the place where the blonde placed her kiss.

"Hum? Haven't we kissed before? Was that inappropriate if I do it to you? You always kiss me first?" she put on a quizzical face and frowned while sitting next to him. "Misaki-san asked me to wear this for sleeping. Is it wrong?"

"Wha-" he doesn't know whether his mind is playing tricks on him, but what he saw that night was Hilda, wearing a fucking lingerie. She was wearing a black see through chemise that gladly wasn't see through on the breast part, and covers up until her ass, with lacy black panties. "….. You know I can see your stomach… And underwear… And shit did your tits got bigger?"

"She said you would be pleasant if I wear this, and it's her wedding present for me, isn't she wonderful? You should be grateful." Hilda frowned as she looked at Oga's face which was straight as a brick.

' _Pleasant? More like Horny. '_

"You don't understand a damn thing don't you." As he twitched his eyebrow at her.

"No not really. I still don't get you human." She glared and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips and mumbled "But...I do understand some parts." she gently pushed Oga's chest as he was lying under her. She was on top of him, her legs were on the sides of his stomach, sliding her hands inside his shirt feeling his muscles and kissed him once more.

' _THANK GOD SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE ' _Oga cheered himself as he started to move his hand inside her chemise to her lower back revealing her underwear, and his right hand on to her neck massaging her gently as he opened his mouth to gain access to her mouth and entered his tongue.

"Ah I forgot, Misaki-san asked me to give you something." The blonde broke the kiss and sat on Oga's stomach. "My present?" He groaned of disappointment while changing his position into a sitting position and carefully not letting the blonde fall, and currently was sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist.

"More or less she said." She turned to the table next to her and handed him a small square package. "She asked me to give you this."

He saw the box and a small paper was sticking infront of the box.

_**I know you wouldn't last long! That's why Beel was born!  
Make her scream!  
Ganbatteh!**_

_**Love,  
Your dearest sister.**_

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Oga was speechless and pissed. I bet her sister is laughing her ass off right now. He unconsciously crushes the box in his hands. "Erm… Let's… Let's not use it." Oga's decision was bold as he threw the small box across the room.

"Eh? But she said that I might need it, she said something about licking something and it will taste just like strawberries?" Hilda looked up remembering her sister-in-law's word while tapping her chin with her index finger.

Oga was seriously speechless. Nearly coughing blood didn't know how or what to answer her. He regain conscious and looked at the woman infront of him, still mumbling who-knows-what.

"Hilda, what else did she said?" He tried to relax his face but failed, instead his demonic grin was shown. "Nothing much, but she did mentioned about don't use it too often and that she wants a lot of nephew and nieces." She replied.

"I am going to kill her once I'm done with this honeymoon." He groaned and switched the T.V off. "You still have a bad temper." She grinned and kissed him fully on the lips putting her arms around his neck. "If we're going to advanced to the next level, let's do it properly." He mumbled between their kisses and picked the blonde into a bride style heading to their room and gently placed her on the huge bed and shut the door.

"Next level? Did you bring your stupid Dragon Quest here?" Hilda glared at him as he took off his shirt and started to crawl on top of her. "Can't you be more stupid?" as he cupped her face starting to kiss her hard as his left hand trailed down from her cheek, to her right breast and started to kneed it gently through the fabric. He can hear her sighs as he demand an entrance to her mouth, nipping her lower lip.

She placed her right hand behind his neck playing with his hair tugging it gently while her other hand on his chest.

Oga groaned and started trailing down again from her breast, pulling under her thigh upon to his waist with his left hand and placed his right hand behind her lower waist pushing it up and started rocking his hips.

Hilda gasped and arched her back as she felt his erection on the aching spot between her legs, feeling all tingly inside of her. She started to feel warm lips on her neck as he was 'marking' his spot.

"You're mine Hilda."

"Not if I mark you first" Hilda pushed him to the side, so she was once more on top of him leaning down to kiss him gently from his lips, to his collar bone, down to his chest and stomach not breaking their eye contact.

"Let me please you first, Tatsumi." She grinned and tugged down his sweatpants along with his boxers and chucked it off the bed. "Oi oi!" Oga didn't think of having the situation upside down, nor dreaming of having a blondie doing what he thinks she going to do.

Oga groaned once he felt a pair of warm lips on his member. Hilda started to lick from the bottom of his shaft up to its head and took him fully, stroking him gently with her tongue sliding it up and down slowly. Oga shoved her long golden locks on her right shoulder so he could see her face as she was pleasing him.

He let out a deep growl when she started on focusing her mouth on his head while lightly gripping his shaft with both hands, letting them follow as she bob up and down massaging with her tongue, and doing it over and over again as she speeds up as Oga growled. "Shit! Hilda-" Warm liquid shot out into her mouth as she swallows his seeds not leaving a single seed drop. She wiped her mouth elegantly with the tissue that she took from the night table besides their bed.

Whoa… Oga didn't knew it felt _**that**_ good when a woman gives you an oral sex. He was lying on the bed still panting trying to gain his conscious as he felt a pair of green orbs smiling on top of him. "How does it feel?"

He sat up having the blonde once again on his lap and glared at her. "You little bitch." Hilda gave him a quizzical look and gasped as he suck her neck, giving her a love bite "This is for making the first move."

He laid her down below him and ripped her black chemise exposing her vast breasts. "And this is for hurting my pride as a man."

"That was a present you douche."

"I'll buy you a hundred if you want one of those." Oga twitched his eyebrow as he heard his wife chuckling softly.

He just realized, the demon was lying under him with her messy locks, and she had nothing on but only her lacy black panties, staring at him _lovingly_. He was glad that the room was dark, or she could tease him that he was blushing at the moment.

He leaned down to nibble her ears, his right hand started to do its job by caressing and playing with her nipple. Hilda let out a humming sound of enjoyment as she felt his tongue were on her lips now, licking her playfully. She felt his hand traveling down and brushed his finger between her legs. She encircles her arms around his shoulder and waist as if it a sign for encouragement for him to continue further.

She let out a loud gasp when she felt his finger was pressing between her legs, hitting that aching heated point. "Ngh… not… there…." She panted and moaned lightly when Oga slipped his finger inside her panties caressing her wet entrance. "Here? Or here?" he whispered to her mouth and began to kiss and bit her as he inserted a single digit inside her. Hilda arched her back and scratched his arm accidentally.

He started to move his finger in and out of her. He moved his lips from her mouth, licking down to her neck and breast. His left hand cupped her mound while he was licking and biting her erected nipples. He could feel the excitement in her, he inserted a second digit and began to move inside her as she bit her lips from letting an embarrassing sound come out her. This was driving her crazy. He chuckled. He just wanted her to have fun, and realized that she didn't even fucking moan. Well yeah-small ones but he needed to hear her _scream._

Oga pulled out his fingers and licked it. "You're boring you know."

He ripped her last garment and tossed it on the floor. He took her legs and threw it on his shoulders as he lay down on his stomach, smelling her sex.

"…Tatsumi… What are you doing?"

"I wanna hear you fucking scream woman." He stared to kiss her inner thigh slowly up to her entrance. He could hear her moan softly, so he continued on kissing then licking her outer edges of her lips. He slowly spread them with his fingers and licked her inner lips and around it. He felt that Hilda was becoming restless and felt her fingers on his hair. "Nghh…Tatsumi…"

She was aroused he could tell just by hearing her voice. Oga started to suck, licked and played with her small bulb. He just loves teasing her.  
It seems to be a challenge for him, she was holding back, for whatever reasons, and isn't it a man's pride for making a women scream his name in bed? She was holding on to the covers, holding out her voice. But it wouldn't take took long wouldn't it? Oga started to finger-fuck by inserting two digits inside of her while sucking on her clit on a much faster rhythm.

And he heard a sexy loud moan coming out from his blonde bombshell. He felt her walls clenched around his finger and her body trembled furiously. He just made a woman orgasm. And hell like it was just a normal woman. A demon!

He licked her juices off and kissed her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Well wasn't it easy to make you moan? And why are you holding it back stupid woman? You can scream as loud as you can." He still can hear her heavy panting.

Hilda cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and glared at him. "No way I'm…Going to let out embarrassing noises. And that one I didn't do it on purpose fool."  
Was she blushing? Oga looked at her deadpanned. "Look, I'm your husband now. I'm not a stinking teenage boy anymore. We are going to live together for, I don't know, more than 40 years? And no way in hell that we are going to have sex just once! You wanna torture me?! And besides… I like hearing you moan. It turns me on."

"You… do?"

"Well yeah, you do want me to make love to you right? Or are we postponing it? If we are, I'll just castrate my self 'cause I totally can't hold myself to not be inside of you."

Hilda chuckled at the man. There isn't a time where he couldn't be too honest huh? But that's what she loves about him. She brushed his brown locks out of his eyes. "Make love to me."

Oga kissed her lips. "I'm going to hurt you a little. And yes Hilda I promise you it will fit inside of you." As he took place spreading her legs with his hand while the other one is lying down on its arm supporting him by not crushing her, "You can read minds now?" Hilda placed her arms around his shoulder and a smirked came out from her. "So we are going to do it the traditional style?"

"Can you shut up for once? I'm trying to concentrate here. We've got plenty of time trying different positions 'kay? Hell I'll fucking make you finish the Kama Sutra book!" he groaned at her as he felt her teasing him and heard her giggled. She pulled him down as their lips meet and moaned. "Would you stop teasing me?" moaning while complaining wasn't fun for her as she felt his hard member rubbing that special place of hers. He placed his hardness on her entrance and pushed inside of her.

Hilda cried as he felt her nails scratched his shoulder hard but at the same time we felt an immense pleasure and groaned. "Fuck it…" He buried his face next to her cheek and didn't move for a while.

Then he heard a soft sob. He stood up a little and kissed her. "You okay? You want me to stop?" Hilda chuckled when she saw his usual demonic face turns into a concern face and quickly wiped her tears with her palms. "No it's fine. It's not as bad as when I had a hole in my stomach. And… Can you start moving? Or… You want me to be on top?" she let out a smirk, teasing him verbally always amuse her.

She knows that he loves to be in control of situation. Especially that involves a man pride. "Like hell I'll make you do all the job here." He started rocking his hips slowly, letting him in and out of her. He could feel that she was in pain, but as he continues he could hear her moaning softly, hugging him tightly, and since when she wrapped her legs around his waist?

Oga groaned as he felt her tighten inside. Hilda started to pant heavily as he picks up his pace. She felt his tongue was playing around her ear lobe and his right hand was pinching _hard_ on her nipple.

"Tatsumi… More…"

"Hmm? You want more?"

Oga kissed her, shoved his tongue inside her throat and bit her hard on her lower lips as he started to pound her _hard. _He groaned loudly and pulled himself out and shoved back in hitting her right on the spot making her arched her back. "TATSUMI!"

He began to slide inside of her deeper and deeper, in and out repeatedly as she got wetter by the moment. He enjoyed what he was seeing at the moment. Hilda was letting out loud moans and screamed everytime he pounded her not to mention her breasts were bouncing by the rhythm, rocking her hips with his, and that face, the face that she will only show when he's fucking her. The face where he only gets to see, and no one else. He didn't mind having his shoulder full of her scratches. Nor did she care that he bit her shoulder everytime he felt good.

Oga nor Hilda didn't seem to care when their bed starting to hit the wall continuously. They were lucky that the Master Suite was the only room on that floor. God knows what could've happen if they were in a normal room. Who would know that the couple was a bit rough on sex? He rubbed her clit while still pushing in and out of her, not stopping nor decreasing his pace.

"Tatsumi! Ah! I'm going to lose myself-" Knowing that the blonde was close, he gave her a hard slam inside as she kissed him hard, bruising his lips while digging her nails on to his skin. Oga could feel her walls clenching and body trembling as she come, not to mention a fucking hot moan. And then he couldn't take it much longer and groaned deeply as he shot inside of her. She moaned softly as she felt warm liquids flowing inside of her.

Both were sweating and panting hard and Oga broke the silence and turned his head so he was facing her. "I didn't know that sex was this exhausting... I can get used to it…"  
"Are you satisfied? I'm glad." That was her only comment? She smiled and kissed his palm.

Then it caught him. It wasn't about the pride or who made the first move. She was just trying to please him. Wondering if she did it right. She_ loves_ him.  
Love wasn't a word that came out of their mouth easily. Hell neither of them said that word. They didn't need that word to express how they feel towards eachother. They knew it by instincts and how they show their affection.

"I'm sorry." Oga leaned and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm? For?" she questioned as she was preparing for a deep slumber. "Anything. Anything that made you hurt..." Oga pulled the covers up and caressed her cheek as he was shutting his eyes.

_**BAAAAAM!**_

Both newlyweds startled and were sitting on the bed as they heard the door slammed open.

"YUHUUUUUU OGAAAAAA! I'VE BROUGHT STRIPPERS!" Furuichi burst into their room, drunk with speakers on his shoulder and started singing along to the song with the strippers as they crawl into the couple's bed.

"I KNOW YOU WANT ME, YOU KNOW I WANT CHA~~~"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD! HILDA-SAN! ARE YOU NAKEY WAKEY NAKED THERE? LEMME SEE YOUR GIGA BREASTS!"

Hilda forgot that she was completely naked and hides herself behind Oga. "You have my permission to permanently eliminate Creepichi."

"Furuichiiiii…" Oga started to groan and crack his knuckles, and once more his killing aura surrounded the room.

**- The End -**

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
